Problem: A green pair of shoes costs $$24$, which is $2$ times as much as a red necklace costs. How much does the red necklace cost?
The cost of the green pair of shoes is a multiple of the cost of the red necklace, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$24 \div 2$ $$24 \div 2 = $12$ A red necklace costs $$12$.